Décoller audessus d'un Troll
by Elaia Gurialde
Summary: Tom -anciennement Riddle, renommé Temple suite à un impossible voyage temporel jusqu'en 1996- écrit à son terrible double du futur, Lord Voldemort, pour une question qui le torture. La réponse qu'il reçoit est alors assez... surprenante.


Petit OS tiré de ma fic _Ridicule, mon cher Riddle_, mais qui peut être lu de manière indépendante. Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, c'est que le double de Voldemort, Tom Temple, s'est retrouvé projeté depuis 1942 en 1996.

OS inspiré par un sujet de bac de math. Parce que c'est quand même vraiment sadique de marquer ça (le sujet était sadique).

* * *

**Décoller au-dessus d'un Troll**

Les rayons de soleil traversaient les fenêtres pour s'étaler en flaques sur les tapis carmins. Le calme régnait, en ce samedi matin de mai. La plupart des élèves de Poudlard s'étaient réfugiés dans le parc et au bord du lac, soulagés de retrouver un ciel bleu après des semaines de giboulées. Ce fut donc dans le silence de plus total que Tom entra, en sueur, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Il n'y avait pas un chat.

Ou plutôt, il y en avait bien un, noir et blanc, roulé en boule au pied du lit de Dean Thomas. Il leva son petit nez rose à l'arrivée de Tom et l'observa de ses grands yeux ambrés. Trop tard. L'attaque frappa, fulgurante.

- Miaaaaouuuuu, mrin mia.

Lechat -tel était le nom du matou- était assez communicatif en son genre. Heureux de voir de la compagnie, il sauta gracieusement du lit pour se précipiter vers Tom et se frotter à ses jambes. L'adolescent eut une moue de dégoût.

- Allez, Lechat, dégage ! Je viens de courir, je suis tout poisseux. Regarde tes poils, il colle à mes jambes.

D'après Dean, Lechat était un félin particulièrement intelligent qui comprenait tout ce qu'on lui disait. Le matou s'arrêta, dévisagea Tom, émit un miaulement et se frotta de plus bel en ronronnant. D'après Tom, Dean reportait son affection sur Lechat depuis que Ginny l'avait quitté. Lechat était surtout particulièrement idiot...

Tom regarda à droite, à gauche, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait guère que Trévor -ce crapaud était décidément doté d'une longévité extraordinaire- qui somnolait dans le dortoir, avant de céder à la demande pressante de caresses. Un concert bruyant de ronronnement retentit.

Sitôt que Tom fût assis à son bureau, le matou sauta sur ses genoux, se roula en boule et reprit le cours de sa sieste.

- Je te préviens, si quelqu'un arrive, tu vires, grommela Tom entre ses dents.

Mais Lechat ronronnait de bonheur. Tom soupira. Si jamais son terrible double du futur, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, le découvrait ainsi, il aurait sûrement une attaque... Ce n'était cependant pas plus choquant que d'apprendre que Tom -anciennement Riddle et renommé Tom Temple lors de son arrivée en septembre 1996 après un impossible voyage dans le temps- portait avec de plus en plus de fierté le rouge et or, et était accessoirement sorti pendant plusieurs mois avec Hermione Granger. Depuis leur séparation, Tom subissait de nouveau les assauts pressants de pimbêches nymphomanes à la Romilda Vane, sans oublier Pansy Parkinson qui s'était récemment trouvé des tendances féministes. Les mœurs étaient décidément bien plus simples en 1942.

Tom attrapa sa plume et son encrier au prix de quelques contorsions car Lechat était un peu encombrant. Puis il fixa le blanc de son parchemin. Par où commencer ?

Alors qu'il courait sur les bords du lac un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, Tom avait réfléchi. La course à pied était un moment privilégié pour faire le point, pour l'introspection autant que pour la projection dans des objectifs futurs. De cette réflexion était sortie une conclusion. Même si Tom répugnait à le faire, il devait écrire à Voldemort. Il avait besoin de réponses et, peut-être, de conseils que seul le mage noir saurait lui prodiguer. À condition bien sûr qu'il le voulût et rien n'en était moins certain : ils avaient manqué de s'entre-tuer lors de leur dernier entretien. S'entre-tuer au sens propre, s'entend. Mais que dire ?

Par où commencer ?

Le contrôle du Ministère sur le courrier -une des mesures que Harry critiquait fermement, comme tous ces décrets qui nuisaient à la vie privée- n'inquiétait pas Tom. Il utiliserait un cryptage arithmancique robuste mais dont la clé serait aisément reconnaissable pour Voldemort. Ils partageait quand même quinze ans d'existence commune. Le Ministère ne verrait donc qu'un simple courrier sans la moindre importance stratégique. En un sens, c'était bien le cas. Le seul être vivant dont la vie se jouait sur ce courrier serait le hibou qui le porterait. Les risques du métier en somme.

Par où commencer ?

D'ordinaire, les conventions sociales voulaient que l'on entamât une missive par la formulation suivante _« Cher Monsieur/Madame X »_. Cependant, certaines conventions ne s'appliquaient pas lorsque l'on s'adressait à son double du futur -d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort.

_« Lord Voldemort »_ donc ? Non, trop pompeux et cela suggérait que Tom reconnaissait une certaine supériorité de son double. Et ça, ce n'était pas envisageable. Il ne pouvait pas non plus l'appeler _« Tom Riddle _». Il aurait alors la sensation de s'écrire à lui-même. C'était un peu le cas, certes. Tom opta donc pour :

_« Voldemort, »_

Car _« Voldy »_ serait très mal passé.

Il avait le premier mot, mais ensuite ? Il n'allait quand même pas s'enquérir de sa santé !

_« Salut Voldemort, c'est ton double du passé. Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait bien et s'il fallait que j'attende encore longtemps avant que tu te décides à disparaître pour que je puisse prendre ta place. »_

Non. Définitivement, non. De toute façon, Tom avait de moins en moins envie de prendre la place de Voldemort et ce pour une raison très simple : il n'était pas Voldemort ! Il ne voulait pas qu'on le vît comme le double d'un mage noir. Il était lui, Tom Temple, anciennement Riddle, adolescent du passé projeté par les aléas du temps dans ce présent de mai 1997 et qui se destinait à un futur de maître du monde. Mais différemment. À sa façon. Ou alors en second de maître du monde parce que Harry semblait bien parti pour briguer la première place.

Bref. Tout cela ne l'avançait pas.

Excédé, Tom écrivit :

_« Il me faut des réponses »_.

Et ensuite ? Des réponses sur quoi ? Pas sur les filles (bien que ceci le préoccupât au moins autant que tout le reste), car Tom soupçonnait son double d'être aussi doué que lui dans ce genre de relations. Autrement dit, catastrophique. À sa connaissance, Voldemort ne s'était pas marié et n'avait pas eu d'enfant. Certes, le mariage n'était pas une condition obligatoire pour la seconde proposition. Il n'en demeurait pas moins que le terrible Face-de-Serpent était bien loin de la réputation sulfureuse de Grindelwald dans la course aux jupons -et pas que les jupons d'ailleurs.

Tom frissonna à l'évocation mental de son vieil ennemi qui s'était très récemment enfui d'Azkaban. Encore un mage noir sur le dos. Et Harry qui s'amusait de la situation en disant que Tom lui fournissait une admirable diversion ! Ah ah ah, très drôle !

Ou pas.

_« Qu'est devenue Emily ? »_.

Ça irait. Rien de plus. L'essentiel y était. Telle était l'unique question qui obnubilait son esprit alors que le commun des élèves s'inquiétaient actuellement des examens de plus en plus proches.

Il signa :

_« Tom Temple. »_

Pour bien signifier à son double qu'il comptait s'émanciper.

µµµ

La réponse arriva la première semaine de juin. Les sixième année étaient au bord de la crise de nerfs avec la terrible masse de révision qui les écrasaient. Métamorphose, potion, unes ancienne, défense contre les forces du Mal et bien sûr la redoutable arithmancie... toutes les matières apportaient une quantité de savoir, de théorèmes, de formules, de définitions et de protocoles, si monstrueuse à ingurgiter que la digestion s'en retrouvait fortement perturbée. Les élèves étaient irritables, la moindre broutille suffisant à les faire rire ou pleurer. Tom cependant, échappait à cette frénésie. Il songeait à Emily.

C'était un jeudi. De gros nuages obscurcissaient le plafond enchanté de la grande salle et l'humeur était particulièrement morose. La Gazette rapportait encore une fois des attaques et des morts. Mais était-ce le fait de Voldemort ou bien de Grindelwald ? La question laissait Tom totalement indifférent. Il buvait son chocolat tout en faisant mine d'écouter Hermione qui récitait son cours de Botanique lorsqu'un hibou de posa devant lui.

Le hibou de l'école avait donc survécu à sa rencontre avec le mage noir.

Tom s'empressa de détacher la lettre, essuya le regard interrogateur d'Hermione. Ou plutôt carrément inquisiteur. Tom lui offrit alors son plus beau sourire et s'attira une œillade assassine de la part de Ron. Une retraite stratégique s'imposait. Heureusement, Susan Bones et Justin Flinch-Fletchey vinrent le chercher pour réviser leurs cours d'Histoire de la Magie à la bibliothèque.

µµµ

_« Tom,_

_Tu auras des réponses en juillet, lorsque tu me rejoindras... »_

- Ou pas, grommela Tom.

_« ...Pour l'instant concentre-toi sur tes examens. J'ai obtenu les meilleures notes de Poudlard en mon temps, ne me fais pas honte !_

_Lord Voldemort._

_PS : Soit prudent, on m'a rapporté des activités de Schattenaltern aux abords de Poudlard »._

- _Soit prudent..._ Ça lui va bien de dire ça, marmonna Tom de mauvaise humeur. C'est pas lui qui a tenté de me capturer en octobre et qui a failli me tuer ? Et pour les notes, il peut toujours aller se faire cuire une bouse de dragon !

- En attendant, c'est cool de sa part de t'avoir envoyer les sujets de défense et d'arithmancie, commenta Justin avec son sourire habituel.

Susan leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne crois pas que l'adjectif « cool » puisse s'appliquer à Voldemort.

- Et certainement pas au devoir de Vector, termina Théodore Nott dépité.

Le quatuor composé de Tom Temple, Susan Bones, Justin Flinch-Fletchey et Théodore Nott s'était installé, comme à leur habitude, à la table de la bibliothèque, celle-là dans le coin avec une vue imprenable sur les montagnes écossaises. Comme à leur habitude également, ils avaient jeté quelques sorts anti-espionnage avant de débattre à voix basse de l'étrange missive et de ses pièces jointes pour le moins inattendues.

Théodore blêmissait à vue d'œil en découvrant le sujet d'examen préparé par Vector.

- Bah, le sujet de défense n'est pas mieux, les consola Susan. _Traitement des inferis aux travers les lieux et les époque_s... Rogue s'est vraiment surpassé.

- Au moins, Voldemort nous a donné quelques références d'ouvrages à consulter... enfin, a donné à Tom, répliqua Théodore.

- La moitié se trouve dans la Réserve.

- Ah non, pas celui-là, dit Tom en pointant _l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des Détraqueurs_ du doigt. Harry l'a emprunté il y a deux jours.

Par emprunter, il fallait comprendre « s'est introduit en douce et sous cape d'invisibilité ». Tom fronça des sourcils, soudain assailli d'un doute. Doute qu'il chassa rapidement. Harry lisait régulièrement des ouvrages de la Réserve ces derniers temps. Ce n'était que le hasard.

- N'empêche, je me demande comment Voldemort a fait pour obtenir le sujet de Vector, s'interrogea Théodore encore traumatisé par la complexité des calculs. Pour Rogue, passe, mais Vector ?

- N'empêche, on devrait surtout en parler à Harry, coupa Susan.

- C'est ça, et il en parlera à Hermione, rétorqua Tom. Pour elle, je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. Que j'ai écrit à Voldemort ou que j'ai l'intention de tricher aux examens.

- C'est pas faux.

Un silence songeur s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Justin tournait à intervalle régulier les pages de _L'ennemi sans visage_, alors que Susan demeurait pensive, les bras croisés, que Tom se perdait dans des comparaisons graphologiques entre son écriture et celle de Voldemort, et que Théodore se désespérait de plus en plus.

- On ne peut vraiment pas demander un peu d'aide à Hermione ? Elle est forte en arithmancie, tu sais.

- Non.

- Tu ne veux pas lui écrire, à ton double, pour demander le corrigé ?

- Là, on sera sûr que Harry sera au courant parce qu'il va se payer un sacré mal de crâne.

- Mais c'est vraiment sadique de poser en début d'énoncer _« Toute trace de recherche, même incomplète, sera prise en compte dans la notation » _!

- Ce n'est pas sadique, c'est vectoriel.

Théodore lâcha un soupir désolant de désespoir et s'étala théâtralement sur la table.

- Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? nota Susan amusée.

Elle prit le sujet, le parcourut rapidement et réprima une grimace.

- Toutes mes condoléances. En fait, je crois que si Voldemort n'a pas donné de piste, c'est précisément parce qu'il n'en n'avait pas.

Ce qui lui valut un regard effrayé de la part Tom et Théodore. Ni Susan, ni Justin, se suivait cette option réputée particulièrement ardue.

- Bon, dit Théodore résigné, on a intérêt à s'y mettre de suite si on veut décoller au-dessus d'un Troll.

* * *

Et voilou... en attendant qu'arrive la suite de ma fic (au premier week-end de juin)


End file.
